


Wild Boy

by FantasticWinter



Series: Wild Boy [1]
Category: Hydra Husbands - Fandom, Marvel, The Pillars of the Earth (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jack Rollins, Attempted Kidnapping, Good Guy Brock, M/M, Malnourishment, Mute!Jack Jackson, a/b/o dynamics, boy living in the woods, good guy Jack Rollins, mentioned Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, omega Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWinter/pseuds/FantasticWinter
Summary: Jack stood frozen as their eyes met. Part of him wanted to turn back towards the cabin and lock it up securely to protect his family inside. But, the boy wasn’t a danger, was he? He was a child, nothing but a boy who looked quite scared and hungry. Acting on instinct, Jack took a tentative step towards him, the sole of his boot crunching against the foliage on the ground. The instant Jack attempted to get closer, the boy bolted, disappearing into the woods.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Jack Rollins
Series: Wild Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Wild Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalika999](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kalika999), [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/gifts).



> Thank you to winter_angst and Kalika999 for listening to me talk about this story! You guys are the best!

A flock of Cedar Waxwings burst from the tops of large pine trees as the sound of an axe splitting wood filled the clearing. There was a bone chilling breeze in the air as the fall months began to fade into winter and the owner of the small cabin nestled in the clearing had a lot of work to do before the worst of the winter weather hit. Jack Rollins stood up straight, letting out a breath that could be seen mixing with the chilly air. He looked back at his cabin, letting the end of his axe rest upon the stump of wood he used for chopping. Smoke streamed from the stone chimney and into the air, blending with the blue sky and large white clouds in the sky. The shutters were skill open so Jack could see Brock busy in the kitchen, salting the fish he’d caught earlier that morning to add to their stores of goods for the winter. Soon, the shutters would need to be closed for the winter to preserve precious warmth but for now the days still got warm enough that they could afford the luxury of fresh air. 

The cabin didn’t have a lot of space, but for his small family of three, they didn’t need a lot. He’d built the cabin from the ground up nearly ten years ago when he knew he was going to marry Brock. Jack wanted to give them a place to call their own, a home that they loved and cherished. The land had been cheap due to the three mile trek to the nearest town it sported but both Brock and Jack enjoyed the solitude of being among nature and not having the noises of town to keep them up at night. There was only one time that Jack regretted picking a spot so isolated from town - - when Brock was pregnant with their son TJ.

Brock wasn’t what Jack would call a typical Omega, he wasn’t thinly built and afraid to get his hands dirty. No, Brock took care of his body and the muscles on his frame proved that. Brock had learned how to care for himself at an early age because of the mother that had abandoned him and a violent drunk as a father. He’d fought his way through life and when Jack met him when they were sixteen years old, Jack knew the moment Brock snapped at him for staring too long that Brock was going to be his mate. 

However, a little over three years ago Brock had told Jack he was pregnant. They’d been trying for a family for a few years but nothing came of it and they’d pretty much given up, thinking one of them were infertile but then Brock shared the wonderful news. Jack was going to be a father and nothing made him happier than that. He’d always wanted a family, kids running around and joyous laughter filling their home. That dream of his, it had almost cost Brock his life. 

Brock was sick a lot during the pregnancy, often too weak to leave their loft. The three mile journey from town made it hard to get the doctor out and mostly Jack had to care for Brock himself while making sure to take care of the home as well. When Brock had gone into labor a month early they both feared that the child wouldn’t survive. It had been the only time he’d seen Brock cry in his life. The tough omega begged for the life of their son as he labored hard to bring the little life into the world. There had been so much blood and Jack agonized over the thought that he might lose them both but the Lord was kind to them that day and spared them both. 

Jack had his family and he couldn’t be happier.

TJ, three years old and full of life and energy was one of Jacks greatest joys in life. He had a mop of unruly brown curls and wide pale blue eyes that sparkled with laughter and life. Brock often called him a gift, a blessing, because they both knew somehow that TJ would be their only child. They wouldn’t have a large family but Jack wouldn’t have it any other way. Life was good at the little cabin in the woods. 

A snapping of a twig brought Jack out of his thoughts and he looked in the direction of the noise. At first he didn’t see anything other than the thicket of blueberry bushes that TJ loved to pick during the warm months of summer. It was upon closer inspection that he saw shaggy, matted red hair and a pair of green eyes staring back at him. It took several moments to fully see the thin body of the boy. And, it was just that, a boy. No older than twelve or thirteen, covered in dirt and feet bare despite the cold morning air. The clothes the boy wore were in no better shape, more tattered rags than anything of substantial protection from the elements. 

Though the general appearance of the malnourished boy was surprising it was the length of rope tied around the boy’s neck that shocked Jack the most. The knot was tied too close to the boy’s skin for Jack’s liking and the long rope that hung from the end of it was frayed at the end, obviously cut with a dull object - - perhaps even the edge of a rock. Where had this boy come from?

Jack stood frozen as their eyes met. Part of him wanted to turn back towards the cabin and lock it up securely to protect his family inside. But, the boy wasn’t a danger, was he? He was a child, nothing but a boy who looked quite scared and hungry. Acting on instinct, Jack took a tentative step towards him, the sole of his boot crunching against the foliage on the ground. The instant Jack attempted to get closer, the boy bolted, disappearing into the woods. 

Following, Jack took off in a run, using the sounds the boy gave off as he attempted his escape as a guide. The woods, however, made it hard to follow anyone and especially someone who seemed to know them better than he did and Jack soon lost sight of the child. He hated the idea of leaving someone so vulnerable to brave the weather on their own, the nights were getting close to freezing temperatures. He could still hear the boy running but Jack could not see him and he was about to give up when he heard a strangled cry and the sound of a body hitting the ground hard. 

Navigating the woods was difficult but eventually Jack found the boy again and he didn’t even have time to think. The frayed end of the rope had tangled in some branches and he could see the other end of the rope around the boy’s thin neck had tightened so that it was cutting into the skin of his throat, strangling him.

“Hey, hey,” Jack crouched down, pulling out a knife he kept on his belt. “Shhh,” he attempted to soothe the panicking boy as dirt encrusted nails dug frantically at the rope around his neck. “It’s alright, I’m going to cut it,” Jack didn’t even know if the boy could understand him so he kept the knife in clear view until he carefully started to cut at the rope. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the rope slipped off the boy’s neck and Jack too a step back, still crouched, to give him room.

The boy sputtered and gasped as he took in lungfuls of crisp air. Jack worried about the bruising and rope burns he could see around the child’s neck. The boy looked at Jack with those wide, pale green eyes through a fringe of matted, dirty red hair. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Jack said, keeping his voice even and soft. The high pitched chirp of the Cedar Waxwings played above them as Jack quickly opened the pouch that hung from his belt. He pulled out the heel of bread wrapped in a small towel that Brock always made sure he had when working outside. Jack broke off a piece and held it out to the boy, “here, it’s bread. You can have it.”

The boy looked warily at the piece of bread as if unsure what if exactly was or if maybe it were perhaps poisoned. Jack ripped off a tiny piece from the same heel and ate it, swallowing before he encouraged, “see? It’s good. Go on.”

The boy faltered a moment before he snatched the bread from Jack’s hand and devoured it. Jack’s heart broke, the boy was obviously starving. He knew Brock wouldn’t like it but Jack couldn’t in good conscience leave this child out in the woods. Ripping off another tiny piece, Jack gave it to the boy as he said, “I have more at my house. Why don’t you come with me? We can get warmed from the chilly morning, hmm?” 

Staring at Jack, the boy blinked a few times. And, Jack wondered again if he could even understand him. Who’d tied him up and kept him like some animal? 

Finally, the boy took the offered piece of bread and Jack took that as agreement to his offer. Jack stood up, pleased when the child scrambled to his feet as well, chewing on his bite of bread. Jack looked in the sky and could see the smoke coming from his chimney and started to guide the boy back to the cabin. About halfway there, the boy tapped at Jack’s hand that held the bread and Jack couldn’t help but offer him a gentle smile. 

“I know you’re hungry but I don’t want your stomach to hurt,” Jack said, breaking off another bite, “eat slow.” The boy didn’t listen to his advice and with every bite that Jack gave him, he devoured it as if afraid the food would stop coming - - which given his condition Jack couldn’t blame him. Jack looked down at his dirty, bare feet and he winced inwardly. They must be aching with the cold and rough terrain the boy had crossed, probably covered in little cuts as well. 

Jack had no idea what he would do with the boy after he got him cleaned up and a good meal in him. Brock wouldn’t like the boy in his house but even Jack knew that Brock wasn’t heartless enough to force a child to fend for himself in the wilderness - - especially this close to winter. 

By the time they made it back to the cabin, the heel of bread was gone. Once they were in front of the door, the boy faltered and he looked uneasy. Jack stopped and turned towards him, “it’s okay. No one is going to hurt you in there, okay? I . . . I have more bread?” That seemed to do the trick and qualm the rising wariness in the boy. It seemed that he did understand what Jack said at least. 

Opening the door, Jack could see TJ in the high chair Jack had made and the little boy grinned widely at the sight of his father. “Da’ Da’!” He cheered and clapped his tiny hands excitedly. Then his eyes shifted over to the stranger and TJ blinked. He’d never met a stranger before. He waved his hand in the air, “hi.”

Brock looked over from where he currently put strips of salted fish into a canning jar. The omega frowned when he saw Jack wasn’t alone. Instinctively, Brock took a step towards TJ. “Jack . . .?” He said, watching the boy slightly behind his mate with a cautious air.

“I know, I know,” Jack rushed to say, trying to calm his mate down immediately. “But, Brock . . . he was watching me while I chopped wood and then when I took a step to get over to him he ran off. He had a rope around his neck and it got caught and he was suffocating. He doesn’t have clothes for the winter, Brock. He - - he’s just a boy . . .”

The frown remained on Brock’s face and he quickly wiped off his hands before picking up TJ. He held his son close and Jack took the lack of verbal refusal as his permission to bring the boy further into the home. Jack led him towards the couch and carefully sat him down. The boy curiously poked at Jack’s pouch, clearly checking for more food. 

“Let your stomach settle and then I’ll get you more, okay?” Jack compromised and the boy looked up at him, frowning, but eventually his eyes started to move around, taking in the small cabin. His eyes soon settled on the flames dancing in the fireplace.

As Jack moved towards the kitchen to take out a basin to fill with water from a pitcher on the counter, Brock came up to him, still holding TJ.

“What are you thinkin’, Jack? What are ya gonna do with him?” Brock asked in a low, harsh whisper. 

“I don’t know,” Jack answered honestly, grabbing a few rags from a cupboard and then meeting Brock’s eyes. “But I couldn’t just leave him out there, Brock.” Jack took the bowl and rags into his hands and dropped a kiss on Brock’s lips and then TJ’s forehead as he passed them to walk back towards the couch. He set the items on the wooden table between the couch and the fireplace and carefully dipped the end of the rag into the clean water. He moved slowly so the boy could see what he did the entire time.

“Do you have a name?” Jack asked softly, meeting the boy’s eyes. 

The boy tilted his head slightly, blinking twice before he took Jack’s free hand and turned it so the palm faced up. The boy started to move his fingertip over Jack’s palm and it took a moment to realize the boy was spelling something. J-A-C-K. He was surprised the boy knew how to spell, it wasn’t a common thing out in these parts. Both Jack and Brock knew how to spell and read but many of the village folk only knew how to sign their name and read a handful of words. 

“Your name is Jack?” Jack asked the boy and when he got confirmation with a jerky nod, Jack laughed softly, “that’s my name, too.” He pointed over to Brock and TJ, “and that’s my mate Brock and son TJ.”

“Jackie!” TJ waved and grinned at the boy as if they’d been friends for a while. Brock frowned and held TJ just a little tighter.

Thinking a moment, Jack smiled at his son and then moved his gaze back to the boy. “Do you mind if we call you Jackie? Two Jack’s in the same house might get confusing.”

The boy, Jackie, nodded once and looked at the bowl on the table filled with water. He licked dry lips and pointed to it. Jack nodded and explained, “I have to clean up your cuts. We don’t want them to get infected. Are you thirsty?” Jack paused a moment before glancing over at Brock who still hadn’t moved from his spot in the kitchen, holding TJ in his arms. “Brock would you mind getting me a cup of water?” When Brock’s expression soured a bit, Jack added on, “please?”

Scoffing, Brock poured water from the pitcher into a small cup. He hitched TJ onto one hip and then carried it over. He passed it to Jack so that the alpha could give it to Jackie. Jack knew Brock was wary and nervous but he was grateful he wasn’t outright nasty to the guest in their home. Once Jack had passed over the cup, Jackie gulped it down greedily, water escaping the corners of his mouth and down his chin, leaving tracks in the dirt that covered his skin. Jackie tilted his head back all the way, trying to get as much water as he could from the cup. Jack and Brock exchange a glance before Jack looked back at Jackie, reaching forward to gently take the cup from the boy’s grip. 

“I’ll get you some more water in a minute, okay? It’s time to get some of your wounds cleaned up,” Jack said, setting the cup down on the table next to the basin. Jackie licked his lips and watched as Jack brought the rag closer to the injury from the ropes. As soon as he touched the painful rope burns Jackie let out a growl and actually snapped at Jack’s fingers.

Luckily, Jack had quick reflexes so brought his fingers back just in time. He heard Brock anxiously take a step closer but Jack waved his Omega off with a hand. “It’s okay,” he told his mate, “he’s just scared and confused.” He decided to hold off on the wounds on the neck for the moment instead wiping down Jackie’s face as bed he could. The boy didn’t smell pleasant and Jack wasn’t sure how long he’d been in the woods for. Jackie desperately needed a bath but Jack knew for certainty they were at that level of trust yet. 

It took several dips into the basin to wipe the dirt from Jackie’s face to reveal pale, freckled skin below it. And the more dirt he removed the younger Jackie appeared. Jack would be surprised if the boy was older than twelve. Next, Jack worked on Jackie’s legs, Jackie watching as he wiped the rag over his skin curiously. Jack had to dump the dirtied water and get more fresh water before moving onto Jackie’s feet.

Brock watched the entire time, as well, dark eyes boring into them as he kept an intense gaze in his Alpha. He held TJ as well, as if afraid if he let go for one second, Jackie would jump up and harm the child. Jack didn’t think that would happen but if holding TJ made Brock feel better, Jack wasn’t going to deny him of that. Surprisingly, Jackie didn’t react with his feet being cleaned the same way he had with his neck, despite the little cuts all over them. Jack let out a sigh of relief when he saw no signs of infection or frostbite. 

He emptied the basin once more and refilled it, promising Brock that he’d make a trip to the water pump before dinner. Jack had no choice other than to attempt Jackie’s neck wounds once more, they had to be cleaned or risk getting infected. However, as soon as he got close, Jackie jerked away and growled, snapped at Jack’s fingers.

“Hey,” Jack kept his tone soft but there was a firm edge to it, leaving no room for argument. “I know it hurts but the wounds have to be cleaned, okay?” Jackie stiffened and his lip curled up in a snarl when he saw Jack’s hand with the rag getting closer. 

“We should jus’ take take ‘im to the doc in town in the mornin’,” Brock grumbled, cuddling TJ who watched the exchange with his curious gaze. “They can ship ‘im off to an orphanage or somethin’.”

“You don’t mean that,” Jack said without even looking at Brock. He set the cloth down and headed into the kitchen to grab another piece of bread. Maybe it would distract Jackie enough. “You know as well as I do how horrible those places are.”

“Well, we can’t keep ‘im! It ain’t like he’s a dog or somethin’ you found in the woods, Jack,” Brock protested, glancing at Jackie, who’d returned to watching the fire in the fireplace. “He’s a kid! You don’t jus’ keep kids!”

“He’s a child who’s been malnourished and tied up like some animal, Brock,” Jack said quietly, slathering a thin layer of butter on the bread. “I - - I . . . We can’t let him go back to that. Just give me a few days to figure something out. I can ask Nat and Clint if they’ve heard anything when I go into town in a few days.” Natasha and Clint Barton ran the inn in town and often heard the gossip. 

Brock opened his mouth to argue but thought better against it. So he sat TJ into his high chair and then moved it closer to him so he could finish canning the salted fish. Jack returned to the couch and handed over the bread, “eat it slow,” he told Jackie, who’d snatched the bread from Jack’s hand. The bread seemed to do the trick, distracting Jackie enough so Jack could finish cleaning the wounds. Luckily they weren’t that deep and the bruising wasn’t that bad either. Jackie had gotten lucky. 

After the boy was mostly cleaned, Jack walked over to a wooden trunk and pulled out a pair of Brock’s old trousers and one of his older button down shirts. Brock noticed what Jack had pulled out and frowned, sealing up the can of salted fish.

“I’ll buy you some new ones,” Jack offered, meeting his mate’s troubled gaze.

Brock shrugged, trying to pretend that it didn’t bother him but Jack knew him better. “Those are old anyways. Shoulda thrown ‘em out ages ago.”

Jack knew better than to push the issue so he nodded and gave Brock a grateful smile before walking towards Jackie once more. He handed over the clothes and said, “here, these will be big on you but they’ll be better than what you’re wearing. Do . . . Do you need help changing?”

Jackie looked at Jack, blinking once before reaching out and taking the clothes. He examined them, running thin fingers over the thick material of the trousers. He made a soft grunting noise and then pointed to Jack’s legs.

Jack wasn’t entirely sure what Jackie wanted but he nodded and said, “yeah, they’re the same as mine, just a little smaller.”

TJ let out a soft coo, watching Jack interacting with Jackie. The noise caused Jackie’s head to snap to TJ and the little boy giggled and waved at the older boy. “Jackie!” He said, pointing to the red head.

Brock frowned, putting the can of fish into the cupboard with the other canned goods for the coming winter. He picked up TJ again, holding his son close. “Gonna get Teej ready fer bed so you can help or whatever.” Brock mumbled before making his exit from the small room, heading up towards the loft. Jack could see the excuse to leave the room but he let the Omega flee for the time being. 

Jack nodded to himself before offering Jackie an encouraging smile. “Alright, let’s get you changed into some clean clothes, huh?” He took it at Jackie’s pace, reading the boy’s body language as he helped remove the tattered rags that Jackie had been using as clothing. Jack wiped down Jackie’s torso the best he could before getting him into the fresh outfit Jack had picked out. Just as he assumed, the clothes were huge in Jackie’s thin frame but they would do for the moment. Maybe when he went to town he could get some more clothes for the boy. 

He could tell Jackie was exhausted and Jack couldn’t blame him, it was probably first time he’d been full, warm, and comfortable for a few years. Jackie sat back on the couch and Jack grabbed a quilt from the trunk and carefully eased it around Jackie’s thin shoulders. It only took a few minutes before he laid down, cocooning in the warmth of the quilt. As Jackie’s eyes shut, Jack watched him for a few moments. He was just a boy and the thought he’d been alone in the woods, mistreated and tied up like some animal broke his heart. He did know what he’d do but he knew he couldn’t let Jackie go back to living in the forest. Now, he just needed to get Brock on board.

“How’re we supposed to sleep wit’ ‘im here?” Jack heard Brock ask behind him, voice soft enough that it didn’t wake the boy on the couch. 

Turning, Jack looked back at his mate and sighed, “he’s just a boy, Brock. He’s not going to hurt us.”

“How do you know?” Brock asked on a whisper, holding TJ who appeared to be drifting off. It was a little past the normal time for their bed. 

Sighing softly, Jack ran a hand through his hair, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ll stay up with him down here. You and Teej go up to the loft and get some rest.”

Brock frowned softly as if he wanted to disagree, dark eyes moving between Jack and Jackie. Finally, he nodded slowly and said, “alright. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Jack walked over to the pair, giving TJ a kiss on the forehead and Brock a kiss on the lips. “I love you.” He said, meeting Brock’s unsure gaze. “It’s going to be alright. He’s just a scared kid.”

“I’m jus’ worried yer gettin’ a bit over your head in all this,” Brock admitted before he sighed, looking over at Jackie curled up, sleeping on the couch. The omega turned and headed back towards the loft once more with their son in his arms. 

Jack stood there for a few moments, letting everything sink in. He didn’t regret helping Jackie and he’d do it again given the chance. But, what would they do with him? Jack thought they had enough to feed another mouth but what Brock had said earlier stuck with him. Jackie was somebody’s, not that they treated him well from what Jack had seen but the boy had to have come from somewhere. Perhaps Natasha and Clint might know and Jack knew asking them would probably be the next course of action.

Tonight, however, he was tired so he grabbed another quilt and sat in his favorite armchair in front of the fire. He was able to stay awake for perhaps another hour, but the warmth of the blanket, the soft crackling noises of the fire, it lulled him to sleep eventually.

He was unsure how long he’d been asleep for when soft noises woke him up. Jack blinked a few times, the low light of the dying fire not offering a lot of help in seeing what was going on. He looked over at the couch and saw Jackie tossing and turning, a soft, odd sounding whimper escaping the boy. They weren’t normal sounds, choked little noises, gasps and grunts. Jack knew, though, that the boy was having a nightmare. 

“Jackie,” Jack called softly, noticing that the oil lamp in the loft had turned on. Brock had probably heard the noises as well. “Jackie, wake up. It’s okay. You’re safe.” Jack didn’t try to go over and wake the child by shaking him gently, the best way to wake someone from a nightmare was to bring them out of it without touching.

In the low light of the dying embers, Jack say Jackie’s green eyes open and blink in confusion as he slowly recalled where he was. “It’s okay,” Jack said again, “you’re safe here, it’s alright.” 

Jack could see when Jackie’s body relaxed a bit but his eyes remained open, searching the small cabin. He watched Jackie as he looked up towards the loft, seeing the light emitted from the space. Jack was able to stay up long enough to watch as sleep gripped Jackie once more, the small body relaxing under the warm, homemade quilt that Brock had made last winter. Jack waited until the lamp turned off in the loft before he let himself doze off once more. 

The next time he woke, the cabin was softly lit with the early morning rays of the sun. Jack rubbed the back of his neck, sleeping in the armchair had left him sore and achy. His eyes snapped open when he heard the sound of a cupboard closing and paper crinkling. At first he thought it must be Brock in the kitchen preparing food but then he looked across and saw Jackie was not on the couch. 

Turning his head to glance towards the kitchen, Jack stiffened slightly at the sight of all the cupboards opened and Jackie standing there with the paper bag of sugar. Jackie’s freckled cheeks were covered in the granules and his fingers dipped into the bag and he brought them back to his mouth, sucking on the sweet sugar that covered them. Jack quickly got to his feet, knowing if Brock were to come down and see this he would surely lose it. 

“Jackie, hey, hey,” Jack started to close all the cupboards, ashamed he hadn’t woken to hear Jackie going through them all. “You hungry? How about some bread and fish, hmm?” He carefully took the sugar from the boy and sighed, knowing he’d have to get another pound when he went into town. Jackie made a grunt of protest as the sugar was taken from him; and not for the first time did Jack wonder if Jackie had the ability to talk. The noises he made were odd, not sounding like anything else Jack had ever heard. 

Jack quickly prepared a slice of bread with a thin layer of butter spread over it and he opened up one of their cans of fish. They had enough to last the winter, and besides they still had some time to get more. Jackie watched intently as Jack put the meal on a plate. He passed over a fork and a cup of water. Jackie immediately dug into the fish with his fingers, eating quickly. The sight made Jack’s heart hurt for the boy, making him wonder again just how long had Jackie been in the woods? Who had tied him up like some beast?

He also took the time to look over Jackie’s injuries. The bruising on his neck had turned into an angry dark purple but the swelling had definitely gone down. Jackie was still in desperate need for a haircut and bath but Jack highly doubted just one night would make Jackie trust them enough for that. 

Brock came down from the loft, carrying TJ once more. The omega saw Jackie eating the salted fish with his fingers and his nose crinkled in disgust. Brock set TJ down so the little boy could run over to Jack.

“Da’ Da’!” TJ wrapped his arms around Jack’s legs, looking up at his father with a wide smile. “Sun up! Morning!”

Laughing, Jack nodded, scooping up TJ and placing a kiss on his son’s cheek. “Very good, TJ!” Jack praised, “the sun is up which means it’s morning.”

TJ giggled, patting Jack’s cheeks with his hands. “Love you, Da’!”

“And I love you,” Jack smiled, setting TJ down in his wooden high chair so he could get breakfast ready for him as well. He looked over at Brock and offered a small smile, “good morning, Brock.”

Brock tore his eyes away from Jackie, who had finished the food and was not gulping down his water. “Mornin’,” Brock grumbled in return. He didn’t particularly like Jack getting into their winter stores to feed the wild boy but he chose not to voice his disapproval. His eyes locked onto the opened sugar bag and he frowned fiercely, he shot a glare to Jackie but the boy seemed unaware as he looked into the cup to see there was no more water in it. Brock shifted his gaze to Jack and asked, “did the kid get in’ta the sugar? That’s expensive, Jack!”

“I’ll get you more,” Jack immediately said, “he doesn’t know any better, Brock. You have to cut him some slack.” Jack set a piece of buttered bread in front of TJ, who squealed happily as tiny hands gripped it and brought it to his mouth. 

Brock let out a breath and ran a hand down his face. “What are we gonna do wit’ ‘im?”

“I don’t know. I have to go into town today to sell the last of the radishes and squash. I also have a few hides that can be taken in.” Jack said, glancing at Jackie and then back to Brock. “I can also see if Fury needs help at the lumber yard, so that way we can get some more savings before the winter.”

“You gotta take . . . him with you,” Brock gestured to Jackie who sat looking at the empty plate in front of him forlornly. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Jack said, glancing at Jackie and then back at Brock. He still wasn’t sure just how much Jackie understood. “I don’t know who had him before . . . they could be in town looking for him.”

“He ain’t staying here while you’re gone,” Brock said firmly and Jack knew there was no arguing with that tone. 

“Can he at least borrow your cloak and a pair of shoes? I know they’ll be big but he’s barefoot right now and we have to give those cuts some time to heal. And, the cloak will help keep his identity hidden a bit.” Jack bargained.

Frowning, Brock looked at Jackie but slowly nodded. “Alright, fine,” Brock agreed. “Jus’ make sure to bring me more sugar. I ain’t usin’ something he put his grubby fingers in.”

“It’ll be the first thing I pick up at the store,” Jack vowed, placing a kiss to Brock’s lips and then dropping a kiss to the top of TJ’s head.

Jack had a quick breakfast of coffee, bread, and salted fish since the jar had already been opened for Jackie. He got himself dressed and then got Jackie ready. The cloak, which on Brock hit his ankles, dragged on the floor behind Jackie. With a pleading look from Jack, Brock huffed but pinned the end of the cloak up so that it wouldn’t drag. They also had to stuff a pair of socks into the tops of an old pair of Brock’s boots so that they fit Jackie’s feet. Jackie looked at them with curiosity as Jack gently guided his foot into the boots. 

Jack eased the hood up and over Jackie’s head, hiding the red hair. He turned and picked up TJ, blowing a raspberry on the boy’s cheek which caused TJ to erupt in a fit of giggles. “I’ll be back,” he said, “I love you.”

“Love you, Da’,” TJ answered, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck and giving a tight hug. Brock took their son and held him as Jack kissed his mate’s lips.

“I love you,” Jack breathed out.

“I love you, too. Be careful,” Brock said and Jack nodded. 

Jack gestured for Jackie to follow him, which the boy did readily. He looked silly with his too large clothes but it was all they had at the moment. He’d get some clothes that would actually fit at Bucky and Steve’s store in town. Jack gathered the items he was going to sell into a pack and hefted it onto his broad shoulders. “Alright,” he said to Jackie, “let’s get going.”

The walk to town wasn’t hard and they made it before the sun peaked at its highest point. Jackie’s wide green eyes looked around at the shops and other people bustling around. The boy shifted a bit closer to Jack, unused to all the noise and other people. Their first stop would be the general store to sell their goods and get what they needed at the house.

“Jack! Nice to see you! How’s the family?” Bucky Rogers asked as Jack stepped into the store first, Jackie following closely behind. Bucky was an Omega, tall for one with pale blue eyes and long brown hair tied back with ribbon, he was mated to Steve Rogers. Jack really only spoke to a few people in town, Fury, who owned the lumber yard, Clint Barton and his wife Natasha who owned the inn, and Steve and Bucky Rogers who owned the general store. They were the closest Brock and Jack could come to having friends. Bucky’s eyes looked behind Jack and his grinned widened, “who’s this?”

Jackie hid behind Jack more, his thin body blocked by Jack’s much larger frame. However, the boy’s eyes moved around the store, taking in the goods that were offered. He latched onto the two barrels filled with penny candy and peppermint sticks. 

Jack offered Bucky a smile and said, “someone Brock and I are helping out.” He trusted Bucky and Steve not to give out information but he couldn’t risk anyone overheating in case whoever hurt Jackie was looking for him. “And, the family is good. TJ is growing like a weed. Seems like just yesterday he was born. Talking better every day, too.”

Bucky nodded in understanding. “You just missed Steve. He had to pick up an order. The usual?” Bucky asked, already turning to pack up the goods that Jack normally bought. Jack walked up to the counter and started to pull out the items he’d be selling. Jackie tugged on Jack’s sleeve, drawing the Alpha’s attention. The boy made a grunting noise and pointed to the sugar. 

“Good job for reminding me,” Jack praised the boy before looking at a Bucky and adding, “and a pound of sugar, please.”

“You just got some last time,” Bucky turned, eyes wide in surprise but he started packing up the sugar all the same. 

“Had an accident at home,” Jack answered, looking around the shop and he saw pairs of trousers and white linen shirts stacked neatly on a nearby table. He grabbed two pairs of pants that he thought would fit Jackie better and two shirts. He placed them on the counter and said, “got any boots that’ll fit a boy? The kid needs some new ones.”

Bucky packed up the sugar and other various items into a crate and turned to look at Jack. The omega looked curious but didn’t ask anything. “Yeah,” he answered instead, pulling a pair of boots off the shelves and adding them to the crate, picking up the clothes as well to add to the growing order. 

Bucky glanced around the store and then said, as if gossiping like Omegas were known to do, said, “there’s some new folks in town. Staying at Clint and Natasha’s. Rough looking folk.”

Jack stiffened and he looked over his shoulder, the store was empty. He glanced back at Bucky, “oh? Looking to settle down or just passing through?”

“From what I gathered from Nat, they’re lookin’ for somethin’,” Bucky said, his eyes flickering to Jackie and then back to Jack. “Some . . . kid they lost in the woods. Said he’s a wild thing and could be a danger. Askin’ around town if anyone seen a boy with red hair, green eyes in the woods. I told them I don’t go in the woods but that I’d keep it in mind.”

“Any idea where they’re from?” Jack asked, wanting to get the information but knowing he had to get Jackie out of town.

“Some travelin’ circus,” Bucky shrugged his shoulders but his pale eyes met Jack’s. Bucky was smart and had gathered that Jack found the boy in the woods. He knew Jackie was the boy the newcomers were looking for. “I guess they sent out a team to round up the boy but he got loose. I hope they don’t find him. Seems wrong to lock up a boy like some animal.” Bucky gathered up the items Jack was selling and just pushed the crate to Jack, despite the items not being enough to pay for everything. “You have a good day, Jack. Say hello to Brock and TJ, would you?”

Taking the crate, Jack nodded, offering a tense smile, “of course. Pass my regards to Steve. We’ll have to have dinner one of these nights.”

“I look forward to it,” Bucky nodded and Jack turned, Jackie following close behind. 

As they crossed through town once more, Jack felt overly alert and was grateful that Jackie stayed close. Jack knew he shouldn’t have taken Jackie into town, they’d have to keep the boy inside as much as possible until the men from the circus left. Jack felt a fury building up inside him at the thought of Jackie in a cage, treated like some beast with people paying money to see the wild boy. It was disgusting and cruel. Jackie was just a boy, a human boy and Jack knew in that moment he wouldn’t let anything like that happen. He’d protect Jackie to the best of his ability. 

Once they made it back home, Brock and TJ were outside, the Omega hanging up laundry on the clothesline and TJ playing with a wooden duck that Jack had carved for him. Jackie tilted his head, looking curiously at TJ as he played. 

Jack walked up to Brock and gave him a kiss on the cheek, whispering, “some circus tried to take Jackie from the woods. They’re in town looking for him.”

Brock frowned fiercely, glancing over to where Jackie was approaching TJ. He saw a few berries in Jackie’s had and TJ reaching out for them, “hey!” Brock snapped, making Jackie jump and the berries fall out of his hand. Brock hurried over and scooped up TJ, “you can’t just be feeding him random berries you found!” He scolded Jackie, who flinched and curled up within himself more.

“Berries,” TJ murmured sadly, pointing to the fruit that had fallen to the ground. Upon closer inspection, Jack could see they were safe to eat, the ones they used to make jams often.

Jack shook his head, “Brock, you have to relax. He - - he was being nice.”

Brock narrowed his eyes and said, “I don’t want him in the habit of just feeding TJ anything he finds in the woods!” The omega turned, TJ in his arms and hurried inside. Well, Brock hadn’t demanded Jack find another place for Jackie so Jack took it as a win for the moment. 

The next two days went by with unsteady ease, Jackie mostly stayed close to Jack as the Alpha chopped wood or fixed the shingles on the roof to prepare for winter. Brock kept TJ close to him, always watching Jackie warily when the boy would get too close for comfort. Jackie had yet to say anything, only the occasional grunt or similar noise. Jack highly doubted that Jackie could talk but he could hear and understand well which lead Jack to believe that Jackie had been around other people sometime in his young life. 

Jackie always ate his food quickly and messily, they always offered him a fork or spoon but the boy seemed to have no need for one. Jack figured that they could work on it gradually. Change like that didn’t simply happen overnight. The boy did look better in clothes and boots that actually fit him and even with only a few days of regular meals the child was beginning to fill out some. They still hadn’t managed to fully clean Jackie or cut the matter mess of red hair. Scissors and knives made Jackie nervous and he’d always whimper and pull away when one was brought out. 

As winter approached the weather got colder and it was the first rainy day of the season. Jack had pulled on his oilslicked coat and asked Brock if Jackie could stay inside with them while he went outside to move what was left of their woodpile into the shed to prevent it from getting too soaked. Brock had reluctantly agreed, they hadn’t got Jackie a coat yet. It was on the list of items from town they’d need to pick up during their next trip but Jack was avoiding town for at least another week or so to hopefully give the men from the circus time to abandon their search. 

Jack had nearly gotten all the wood safely inside the shed when he heard it. It had been hard to hear over the heavy rain but the shattering of glass had managed to break through deafening rainfall. Jack was already running towards the house when he heard Brock shouting. He couldn’t quite make out the words but it was clear his mate was angry. TJ’s wails started up next and just as Jack made it to the door to wrench it open, Jackie was bursting through it and running past Jack with a look of fear clear on his face.

“Jackie!” Jack tried to stop the boy but Jackie evaded him and took off, body disappearing in the woods within seconds.

Jack looked inside and saw the crystal serving dish he’d gotten for Brock for their anniversary in pieces all over the floor. TJ was in Brock’s arms, crying and it only took a few seconds to look to make sure TJ wasn’t hurt. The boy had probably just been spooked by Brock’s yelling.

“What happened?” Jack asked, worried about Jackie in the cold rain but his family needed him at that moment. 

“The kid dropped it! He’d been snoopin’ in the cupboards and he dropped it!” Brock snapped, clearly upset and angry but trying to calm down his tone for TJ’s sake.

“It was an accident, Brock,” Jack said, getting the broom and pan to clean up the glass. 

“He shouldn’t have been lookin’ there anyway! Probably tryin’ to steal or somethin’,” Brock swallowed, body shaking as he came down from his outburst.

“If he’d wanted to steal he would have already. He’s just curious,” Jack argued, shaking his head, “he’s trying to learn how life works outside the woods. You have to give him some leeway, Brock. I’m sorry he broke your dish, I know it meant a lot.” Jack set the bin with the glass on the counter out of TJ’s reach. “But I have to go out there and try to find him. It’s cold and dark and rainy out there.”

Brock opened his mouth to argue but actually did look a bit guilty as if he finally saw what Jack had been trying to explain all along. Jackie was trying his best to learn in a new foreign environment and there was bound to be a few bumps along the way. Brock nodded, “I’m sorry I lost my temper.”

“It’s okay,” Jack said, giving them each a kiss. It seemed TJ was starting to calm down as well. 

Jack turned and went back outside after lighting a lantern. “Jackie!” He called, trying to make his voice loud enough to be heard over the rain. “Brock and I know it was an accident! Come on inside! You’re not in trouble!” Jack approached the edge of the woods and tried to find the boy but he knew, with dread settling in, that Jackie knew the forest better than him and wouldn’t be found unless he wanted to be found. The boy was too scared by Brock’s shouting to want to come out anytime soon.

However, Jack kept trying, kept searching and calling until his voice was hoarse and his body trembling from the cold. He could only imagine Jackie in his trousers and thin shirt, cold and shivering. He thought about how Jackie had managed to survive the cold winters before. Nearly two hours later, Jack gave up on his search and went back to the cabin. 

Brock stood in the living area, pacing and giving out a worried scent. TJ must have already been put to bed. The Omega looked over as the door opened and just Jack stepped inside. 

“Couldn’t find the kid?” He asked, hurrying over to help Jack remove the coat. 

Jack shook his head, “he’s lived in that forest for who knows how long. He knows it a lot better than me. I just . . . I hope he found somewhere dry to sleep.”

“If he hasn’t come back by morning, we’ll all go out looking tomorrow,” Brock promised and it was clear that he felt bad. Jackie was just a kid and he hadn’t known better. Brock had been no better than his own abusive father had when raising him. “And, I promise to be more patient with him.”

“Thank you,” Jack offered Brock a smile and a kiss, his lips cold. The pair stayed up, having a cup of coffee in hopes that Jackie would return. Brock had mad Jack a dinner of beans and rice with a piece of bread. The hours ticked by and there was no sign of Jackie. Eventually, Brock was able to convince Jack to head to the loft for some sleep. He would stay up a few more hours for Jackie to return. 

The early morning sun woke Brock from his light doze and he stood up, aching from the late night. The rain had stopped but Jackie hadn’t returned. Brock sighed and ran a hand down his face. He shuffled over to the door and opened it, pausing at the sight of a cruelty carved wooden bowl set down right in front of him. He frowned and picked it up to examine it. The omega turned his head and saw Jackie, leaning against the wall, drenched and shivering.

“Come on in inside,” Brock coaxed and Jackie looked up at him warily. “I’m sorry I shouted at you. I lost my temper and it wasn’t right. I promise I’ll treat ya better,” Brock apologized, “why don’t I make you some breakfast an’ you can get out of those cold clothes?”

Jackie slowly stood up and let Brock help him inside and changed into his second pair of clothes. Brock would have to wash the other one since it was drenched and covered in mud. As Brock started on breakfast, he heard Jack coming down from the loft with TJ.

“Jackie!” TJ pointed with a wide grin, “Jackie back!”

Jack looked relieved and offered a smile to the boy, “I’m happy you came back, Jackie. Really happy.”

“While the weather holds up, we should get the wash tub out. All of us could use a bath,” Brock said nonchalantly. He met Jack’s eyes and said, “an’ if he’s gonna be a part of this family he needs ta be clean in my house, ya hear?”

Jack grinned at his mate, walking over to give him a kiss. “Sounds like a good plan,” he nodded and he looked over at Jackie. 

Their little family in the woods had just gained one more member.

**Author's Note:**

> I know some things are left unanswered in this story but I am planning on making this a series so things will be addressed in later parts! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
